Stuck With You (Tony Stark x Reader)
by Wulferious
Summary: It's the fifth anniversary between Y/N and Tony Stark. Does Tony have something huge planned, or something small and romantic?


(A/N: If you want to listen to the song when the time comes, here's a link! /u1SFWU5tXAE)

Today was the day of your anniversary- you had been together with Tony Stark for a full five years. You loved Tony for who he was; a smart, creative, cunning, kind, funny, (and sexy!) man. Not for his money (which was nice, but you weren't greedy) or his 'superhero' status. In some ways, you were stuck with that.

His financial stability allowed all of the Avengers to stay at the tower, kind of creating a huge misfit family. You quite enjoyed it, but the Paparazzi seemed to like it more than you did. Nowadays, you felt like you were on the cover of more magazines than Kim Kardashian.

It was early in the morning; maybe around 8 AM when you finally woke up. You were usually awake earlier, catching a rerun episode of 'Castle', sharing toast and marmalade with Tony before he headed off to meet Rhodey or to some snooze-fest meeting.

But, today, Tony had taken the day off. You both had slept in, but Tony must have gotten up a few minutes earlier than you. His side of the bed was still slightly warm, his pyjama pants were on the floor by the dresser, making you assume he was in a rush to get somewhere.

Smiling, you took your time to get dressed, though you didn't bother in washing your hair. You only combed it down and put it up in a bow as you made your way out the door, towards the elevator. Your goal being the common floor and not some party.

By the time you got there, the dining room table was decorated with your favourite breakfast foods, a pitcher of iced tea, and Tony, sitting down at the dining room table, watching you walk into the room. None of the other Avengers seemed to be up, but at this time they were out in the city, or in Steve's case, on the gym floor.

"Good morning, (y/n)!" Tony called, grinning.

"Good morning, Mr Fancy Pants," You replied, smoothing out your shirt as you strode across the room to sit down across from him at the table, admiring the plethora of choice you had this morning.

"Well, if only this earns me a 'Mr. Fancy Pants', I can't wait to hear what nickname the present gets me." He commented as you picked up a piece of toast.

"You bought me a present?" You inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, why not?" He asked, taking a bite out of a pancake. You smiled.

"I just hope it wasn't expensive," You implored. Tony did know that you didn't like to be spoiled. (Unless when it came to basketball shoes. You liked to flaunt that you were good at sports, and you could, in fact, afford gear for them.)

"Calm down," Tony laughed. "It's nothing expensive at all. Just finish your breakfast, and I'll show you."

You had finished in the next few minutes, sort of excited for what Tony had in store for you. The two of you had gathered up the plates, cups, forks and knives and almost literally chucked them into the dishwasher, Tony leading you down into the living room section of the common floor.

There was a small platform just before the floor dipped down into the plush sitting area. You and Tony usually danced here to some romantic music if you had come home earlier than usual from a date, or had to escape one if the paparazzi decided to be intrusive that day.

Tony took your hands, harbouring a huge smile. You stared back at him, wondering what he was going to do next.

"Hit it, JARVIS!" He called into the air, and a familiar beat filled the room. Following, you immediately began to smile back, knowing what song was playing.

Through the next few minutes; you and Tony cheesily danced around the platform to Huey Lewis and the News.

We've had some fun, and yes we've had our ups and downs

Been down that rocky road, but here we are, still around

We thought about someone else, but neither one took the bait

We thought about breaking up, but now we know it's much too late

We are bound by all the rest

Like the same phone number

All the same friends

And the same address

Tony spun you around, and the two of you began to sing along merrily.

Yes, it's true, (yes it's true) I am happy to be stuck with you

Yes, it's true, (yes it's true) I'm so happy to be stuck with you

'Cause I can see, (I can see) that you're happy to be stuck with me

We've had our doubts, we never took them seriously

And we've had our ins and outs, but that's the way it's supposed to be

We thought about giving up, but we could never stay away

Thought about breaking up, but now we know it's much too late

And it's no great mystery

If we change our minds

Eventually, it's back to you and me

Yes, it's true, (yes it's true) I am happy to be stuck with you

Yes, it's true, (yes it's true) I'm so happy to be stuck with you

'Cause I can see, (I can see) that you're happy to be stuck with me

"Happy anniversary, (y/n)," Tony sang. You grinned in return.

"Happy anniversary. Now, let me show you what my present is." You winked at your wonderful boyfriend, taking his hand and leading him back to your room.


End file.
